Daughters
by Sally's Song is My Song
Summary: Maka says she hates her Papa. . . but how much can she hate a father who's there and tells her how much he loves her, yet unconditionally love the mother who left?


**A/N: I just found out (after having this story done for months) that Kami never sent Maka any postcards in the manga? I didn't know that! So this mentions things that have happened in the manga, but with that one aspect from the anime. I hate anime/manga minute differences. . .**

******The song mentioned is _'Daughters' by John Mayer._** I own nothing but the idea of the story.  


"Fathers be good to your daughters," Maka absentmindedly sang along with her radio, as she sat in her bed surrounded by photographs on all sides. Her attention completely on the photo held in her hand.

It was an old one, as old as her; Mama, seemingly asleep, leaning on Papa's shoulder with Maka herself - only a few hours old - awake in her arms. Papa had one arm wrapped around Mama, holding her to his side, and the other holding Maka's head while he made faces at her.

Papa had told her he'd flagged down a passing nurse and asked her to take the_ "First picture of my beautiful Maka!"._

She wonders sometimes if that's all he'd asked that nurse.

Seeing that picture though, was like seeing what their family could have been like. . .

A faithful father.

A devoted mother.

And her - their loving daughter.

Maka sighed, placing the photo almost reverently on her pillow. Turning back to the other pictures, she let a small smile pass. All of them were from different times, with different faces, with different story's.

Pictures of her and Soul. Liz, Patty and Kid. Blair and her. Tsubaki and Black Star. A group shot of Spartoi after they got Kid back. Even some with Kim, Jackie, Ox, Harvar, Kilik and the twins.

But her eyes passed over them in favor of the growing pile of snapshots in front of her.

Papa.

Every photo in that pile had Papa in them.

Ones from when she was little. Ones from last week. Ones from all the times in between.

Ones with him crying. Ones with her Maka-Chopping him. Him yelling at Soul. Her yelling at him. Him hugging her on her first day at DWMA. Her running from him, her second day at DWMA.

She let out a soft sigh as her eyes passed over an old one with him reading to her.

As much grief as she gave him, as often as she said she hated him, as often as she wished he'd leave her alone - She couldn't help but think. . .

Her eyes flicker over to a much smaller pile of old photos stacked on top of new postcards.

At least he's here.

At least he wasn't on a plane the day after the divorce papers were finalized.

At least with him she didn't have to find out where he was, or if he was even still alive, by postcards sent sporadically around the year - that always said the same thing:

_**Maka, baby!**_

_**How are you **- _insert endearment - _**? I'm in** _- insert random country - _**at the** _- insert well know place in the aforementioned country - _**!** **You wouldn't believe all the amazing** _- people, clothes, foods, sights -_ **I've** _- met, bought, tried, seen - _**! And I'm sending a book I just know you'll** _- like, love, adore, cherish - _**! Oops! Gotta** **go! I love and miss you tons! And remember, your father is a** _- insert insult - _**and you are a** _- insert complement - _**! So don't listen to a word he says! Hugs and kisses!**_

_**Mama~**_

She didn't like admitting it, even to herself, that the books mama sent her as of late don't interest her as much as they used to.

While at the same time her papa had found, bought, and given her a history of the piano book the last time she was forced to go shopping with him. . .

Sighing, she picked up the frame Tsubaki had given her last week. Contemplating, she picked up a photo from one of her many stacks and turned the frame over to place the photo inside.

"So mothers be good to your daughters too,"She sang softly, placing the framed picture of Spartoi on her nightstand. Right next to the one of her and Papa that Soul had taken on her birthday.

**A/N: If there's any new info on Kami I was not aware of, let me know please. And I'm sorry for any grammar or punctuation mistakes - I don't have a beta reader, so I have to make do with RL friends and family.**

**P.S. If you're interested in beta-ing for me, PLEASE say so!**

_**KBMGirl**_


End file.
